The Ultimate Brownie
by Ms. Jessie
Summary: Oh, just a pointless oneshot about Derek and Casey making brownies. Dasey, of course!


_One shot. _

_I know, I SHOULD be updating A Silly Think Called L O V E, but I need to take a little break. Don't worry, I AM almost done with the chapter, it should be up fairly soon, maybe even today...you never know... :-P  
_

_If you've read my "A Silly Think Called L O V E" you'll know how much Casey really loved brownies :--)_

* * *

**_This oneshot is dedicated to all my awesome reviewers from my story. You guys are so awesome!_**_ :--)_

* * *

"Wanna help me make brownies?"

Derek looks up from his computer and snorts, "Casey, men don't cook, especially brownies. We hunt! We spit! We do not cook brownies!"

I pause, biting my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"So is that a no?"

Derek stands up, "No, no. I'll help."

Oh Derek; what a silly boy.

We (okay I) skip to the kitchen and Derek reads off the list while I get the ingredients.

If you didn't already know, I am in love with brownies.

I mean, I literally love them.

And the only thing I love more is Derek. And my family.

"Chicken," Derek says, squinting down at the list.

Hmm, chicken brownies?

That would be quite…nasty.

"Derek, there is no chicken in brownies."

"Hey, I'm just reading you what the list says!" He replies, handing the cookbook to me.

I let out a dramatic sigh.

"Derek," I say slowly, "This is for chicken pot pit, not brownies! We're making Ultimate Brownies!"

Mwahahaha.

I love Ultimate Brownies…

"Oh…."

Boys are so stupid sometimes.

Not that I am much better, but I am smarter than Derek.

I look over at him and see him trying to crack an egg into the bowl. He's being careful by slightly cracking the egg on the side of the island, staring intently at the egg. I muffle a laugh, and continue watching him. After a minute or two, I can tell he's getting frustrated. He takes the egg into his hand and squeezes it as hard as he can.

We wait a few seconds waiting for it to break into his hands, but it doesn't.

"Casey, this egg does not break!" He whines setting it down.

I let out an amused snort and watch as the egg rolls off the counter and onto the floor, making a loud crack.

"Oh, now you crack!" Derek whispers, glaring at the floor.

I sigh, shaking my head, "Okay Derek, we need 7 eggs. Can you grab them, please?"

Derek crosses his arms and stomps to the refrigerator, grabbing seven eggs and putting them on the counter.

I mumble a thanks, and then grab the butter, flour, and salt.

Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack .Crack.

"Whoops," Derek says, staring at the floor. "Uh, Casey, why don't we just make the box brownies? I mean, we only need, like, two eggs for _that_."

"Derek, Ultimate Brownies are _so_ much better than boxed brownies. I melt just thinking about them…Mmm, yummy, yummy brownies!" I sigh dreamily, thinking of the chocolaty goodness.

Can you imagine if you were allergic to brownies?

I would go crazy…

"Ugh, why do I put up with you?" Derek asks, grabbing 7 more eggs.

I smile my best smile, "Because you looooove me!"

"Yeah, well, besides that…"

We continue making the brownies, and I'm getting excited just thinking about them.

"You know Casey, this thing has almost 10,000 calories in it, right?" Derek asks, while I'm stirring the mix.

"Yes, Derek, I'm perfectly aware how many calories it has. But you must remember, Derek, I don't eat the whole thing, because this can feed 24 people. And c'mon, when's the last time I made this?"

"Uh, last week?"

Oh yeah…

"Well, it's not like I got to eat any. Dumb hungry ants…" I mumble, stirring it faster.

I love these brownies.

But I don't get why something that tastes heavenly has to have so many calories.

It's sad. I have gained 5 pounds in one week from eating this horribly tasty brownies.

When Derek looks away, I stick my finger and give a little taste.

"Mmm."

"Casey, did you just put your finger in there?" Derek asks, staring at me like I've grown an extra head.

I roll my eyes and mumble incoherent words as I start putting away the ingredients, "Oh you'll choke me with your tongue, but the minute I try my own food you act like I murdered someone… Crazy dumb boy…judging me on the food I taste. He's the one who spits out food…."

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I say angrily, crossing my arms.

He groans, and then, to my horror, sticks his whole hand in the batter and grabs some.

"Ugh, Derek, I put my finger in, not my whole hand. How are you going to eat that?"

"Who says I'm going to eat it?"

What is _that_ suppose to me?

Horror crosses my face as his hand pulls back.

"Derek, no! Do not throw that at me-"

Splat.

"No!" I scream, falling to the floor. "My brownies!" I stand up, after realizing that that was quite…crazy.

And Derek is laughing at me.

I wipe it off my face and it falls to the floor.

Derek turns around, preheating the oven, and I take some in my hand and throw it, it hitting his hair.

He turns around, confusion filling his face, as I am laughing my butt off.

His face was _priceless_.

We glare at each other, and then both dodge for the brownie bowl.

And before I know it, brownie batter is being thrown everywhere.

"Derek…you…have….really bad…aim for a…hockey player," I say, dodging his shots while nailing him in the head with the batter. "Mwahahaha…"

While I am laughing, Derek hits me twice in the head, and I am left shocked.

I wipe some off my face and taste it.

Mmm, so good...

I open my eyes and notice Derek staring at me, frozen.

"What? It's yummy!" I ask.

And then Derek comes over and pulls me into a kiss.

I pull away for a second, smiling like a dork.

"That was…very random."

"Yes, well, you look really hott with brownie mix on your nose," he says, wiping some off and tasting it. "Mmm."

I kiss him again, and say against his lips, "You taste like brownies."

* * *

_Haha, just some pointless fluff._

_Now, I must go work on my other story :--)_

_Review, and tell me what you guys think!! _


End file.
